


We’re A Million Worlds Apart (But Only Hours Away)

by Angelcraft1010



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Based off of Be Less Single’s Rich Route, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere Can Cook, Jeremy’s Dad is trying, Jeremy’s still in New Jersey, Long-distance au, M/M, Obscurely-Written Smut, References to Canada’s Wonderland Waterpark, Rich lives in Canada and you can fight me about it, Rich wants Jeremy’s ass oops, anyways let me bring attention to the most underrated ship in this fandom, i love them, im so sorry, it’s been way too long, just a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcraft1010/pseuds/Angelcraft1010
Summary: Long distance Jerich/Spicy Bis AU.Nothing is really in chronological order unless stated otherwise.





	1. The One Where It’s Gay (Or Bi. Whatever.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just... very gay. Also Jeremy can cook and you can fight me about it.

Jeremy ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he looked over the now-clean kitchen. His dad wasn’t home, being out to a trip to the store, so Jeremy took it upon himself to clean up.

It wasn’t that bad. Jeremy used to do this a lot anyways, so it wasn’t much of a bother. Far from it, actually. It was comforting to him. Cleaning up and organizing things calmed him.

Jeremy heard his phone buzz on the island counter behind him and turned to check who it was.

_[Goranthki: hey J, you done with your chores yet???_

Jeremy smiled and picked up his phone, tapping in the passcode with one hand while he used the other to help himself as he hopped up onto the counter.

_[Queere: Yea_

_[Queere: What’s up_

_[Goranthki: this dick_

Jeremy felt his face go red and he made a small choking noise out of the back of his throat.

_[Queere: WHAT_

_[Goranthki: you heard me_

_[Queere: Please tell me you’re joking_

_[Goranthki: yeah I am_

_[Goranthki: anyways, how’s your gay been_

_[Goranthki: I mean day_

Jeremy snorted, smiling stupidly. It didn’t help his case that he could hear Rich’s stupidly adorable lisp in his head as he read the texts.

_[Queere: Sure you did_

_[Goranthki: :(_

_[Queere: And my day’s been okay_

_[Queere: It’s cold_

_[Queere: Kids suck_

_[Goranthki: J who hurt you, I’ll come down there and beat their ass_

Jeremy’s smile widened a bit. The kids at school would definitely be in for a surprise if that happened.

_[Queere: You would?_

_[Goranthki: hell yeah I would, I’ll beat them up and then sweep you off your feet and carry you into the sunset like some cheesy chickflick_

_[Queere: Aw that’s sweet_

_[Goranthki: so’s your ass_

Jeremy’s face went red again and he looked around to make sure nobody was around to notice even though he knew he was alone.

_[Queere: But you haven’t SEEN IT_

_[Goranthki: in my dreams I have ;)_

_[Queere: Why are you like this_

_[Goranthki: why not_

_[Queere: I hate you_

_[Goranthki: love you too J_

Jeremy looked up just as the front door opened.

His dad walked in, carrying plastic bags, clearly struggling with them.

”Hey son!”

_[Queere: :/ Love you too I guess lol_

_[Queere: Brb Dad’s home_

Jeremy shoved his phone in his pocket just as his dad set the bags down on the kitchen table with a heavy thud.

”Care to help me?” His dad asked, breathing heavier than normal.

Jeremy laughed quietly and smiled, hopping off the counter and walking over to the table, peeking into one of the bags.

Upon seeing the contents of it — a few boxes of mac and cheese, breadcrumbs, peas — Jeremy looked up from the bag, his eyes wide in surprise.

”You didn’t.”

Jeremy’s dad smiled widely, pulling an oddly familiar laminated sheet of paper out of one of the other bags.

”I did! Baked mac and cheese, just like you used to have me make all the time!”

Jeremy’s smile became a huge grin as he looked through the other bags excitedly while his dad was still talking.

”Yeah! How’s that for a surprise, huh?”

His dad rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling almost awkwardly.

”I found it while I was cleaning up, and I remembered how much you liked it. And since you’ve been getting interested in cooking now, I thought it’d be a good idea.

Jeremy, on the other hand, had already taken everything out of the bags and thrown the plastic bags into the bag bin.

”Good idea? It’s a great idea!”

He took the recipe from his dad, looking down at it with wonder in his eyes.

After a moment of reading it, Jeremy pulled his phone out, smiling.

_[Queere: RICH!!!_

_[Queere: NEW!! RECIPE!!!_

_[Queere: CHILDHOOD MEMORIES!!!!!!_

_[Goranthki: O SHIT_

_[Queere: Waddup_

_[Goranthki: ayy_

_[Queere: Ayy_

_[Queere: Anyways_

_[Goranthki: wish I could taste your cooking tho deadass_

_[Queere: Who the hell even says “deadass” anymore_

_[Goranthki: me, bitch_

_[Goranthki: but seriously_

_[Goranthki: once I get my license I’m coming down there_

_[Queere: Thought I was going up to you though?_

_[Goranthki: nah, soon I’m coming down there_

Jeremy looked up from his phone.

_’nah, soon I’m coming down there’_

He smiled.

Soon.

 


	2. Alright, Alright, It’s a Hell of a Feeling Though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title:  
> Can’t Help but Feel Like You’re Next To Me
> 
> The one where the author was re-reading Love, Simon and got an idea.
> 
> Setting is generally before Jeremy and Rich actually got together, but definitely a while after Rich moved from New Jersey to Canada.
> 
> Warnings for smut (though written in an obscure and non-descriptive way)

Jeremy flopped backwards onto his bed. Jesus, school really was a bitch, wasn’t it? He had to admit though, it was worth suffering through the day to get to his last class - culinary. It came as a surprise to his friends (mostly Michael) when he said that he signed up for it, resulting in plenty of questions and promises to cook for them later.

The problem was that in order to stay in culinary class, Jeremy had to get better grades than B’s, C’s, and D’s. Which meant that in order to get to class on time and have enough time to get the bell assignments done, he had to get up earlier and walk. Which also meant that Jeremy had no time at all in the mornings to, well, “blow off steam.” And since Jeremy was also in the middle of his sexuality crisis, he was slowly letting himself appreciate everyone at school, which led to some.... undesirable effects. So right now, he was uncomfortable and tired. Not a good combination.

Jeremy sighed, and took his phone out, pushing himself back on the bed until he was sitting up against the wall. He didn’t realize why people didn’t like to have beds up against the corner of a room. What wasn’t to like about it? You could be curled up at the very edge with your back pressed against the wall and blankets around you for the most comfortable experience ever. Wait, shit. Come on, Jeremy. Focus.

He sighed quietly, tapping his passcode into his phone and pulling up his Instagram. Don’t judge him, he barely posts and it’s mostly just for talking to people and following celebrities and actors he likes. He noticed after a moment of swiping through idly that Rich - yes, Rich as in Richard Goranski, the boy who tortured him for a while before they became friends - had messaged him. Multiple times.

[boyonfire: hey Jeremy i need a second opinionn  
[boyonfire: dude if you’re not online I’m gonna like,,,  
[boyonfire: ,,,die or something idfk  
[boyonfire: owait you have culinary rn yea oops

Jeremy chuckled at the username, even though he’d seen it plenty of times. Rich, despite being pretty popular, was a bit of a nerd. He read The Hunger Games a while back, when he still lived in New Jersey, and became completely obsessed with it and the name, even after the fire incident.

[heere.theere: I’m here now, what’s up

[boyonfire: *heere  
[boyonfire: stick with the theme at least, tallass  
[boyonfire: anyways you’re generally pretty good at giving opinions on this sooo  
[boyonfire sent one image attachment  
[boyonfire: filters or nah

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. It’d been a bit since Rich had asked his opinion on this. Huh. Well, it didn’t matter much. He looked at the photo and was immediately floored.

The picture was obviously taken by someone else, showing Rich sitting on a bench, leaning against the back of it, one foot down on the ground but the other up on the bench. In the background were some absolutely massive-looking water slides. But the reason Jeremy had to do a double, then triple-take at the image was because Rich was only in swim trunks. Rich’s skin was speckled with drops of water which stood out against his skin and even more against the burn scars that ripped across his arms, chest and face.

“Jesus christ,” Jeremy muttered. He suddenly realized with some apparent shock that he felt much more uncomfortable than he did before.

[heere.theere: Whatever you do, don’t do the rainbow one or the black-and-white ones, those’ll make it look bad  
[heere.theere: But like if I had to name names, I’d choose clarendon or valencia

It took a while for Jeremy to type. He was using only his right hand. His other was busy.

[boyonfire: hmm, took you a while to respond  
[boyonfire: i know i’m hot but damn you really checking me out? ;);)  
[boyonfire: that’s p hot, heere ;)

Jeremy shivered slightly. He could imagine now— Rich would be slow and teasing, hands roaming everywhere, pressing and prodding and finding the most sensitive spots until Jeremy was shaking and then-

[heere.theere: lmao no I’m just doin something

[boyonfire: ooooo, what’re *eye emoji* you *eye emoji* doing *eye emoji*

Jeremy suddenly tasted copper as an already existing split in his lip bust open again as he bit down on it hard to keep himself quiet. The Rich in his mind would do just that- keep him quiet as much as he could, silencing him with kisses and bites.

[heere.theere: ',:/ Youre so immatre, im just busy with hw an shit

[boyonfire: yea I’m immature but you love me lmaoo

[heere.theere: Yeah yeah sure

Jeremy had to set down his phone. His newly-freed hand came down over his mouth. Imagination Rich had a hand clamped over Jeremy’s mouth as he pushed Jeremy’s shirt up, moving down, down, his mouth leaving a burning trail over his chest, his stomach, lower, lower—

Jeremy bit down on his hand hard, a muffled but still loud sound releasing from him as his body turned to jelly.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much I swear.
> 
> Please give me ideas for things to write, ya boi is in like a constant state of writer’s block I swear.


End file.
